yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mizuko Laruko
First Name Mizuko Last Name Laruko IMVU Name Azrinth Nicknames Miz Age January 19th. (Age: 17) Gender Female Height 5'3 Weight 110lbs Blood type AB Behaviour/Personality Miz is just like her older cousin, Azrinth. Attitude wise anyways... She's an observer, but also a trouble maker when she wants. Very cocky attitude, but also extremely smart. More of the alternative type. Having a love of music and even had a band at one point. Loves to sing, always has headphones in blaring some kind of rock and/or metal bands, and has a tendancy to ignore people when her headphone are in. But pull them out of her ears and you're in for an ass kicking.... Apperance (Human) Mizuko is a short, thin girl with pale blue eyes and light blue hair. Her wardrobe varies from scene/emo to dressy. Her skin is rather pale and she keeps and blue ring on her hand at all times. She has her tongue pierced, but no one ever sees it unless she speaks or is playing with it. She has her bellybutton pierced with a shark tooth hanging as a charm from it. Usually she keeps a silver choke chain around her neck just for the hell of it. Her ears are guaged and she has many different guages she changes with her outfitts. Siren.jpg Tail.jpg Siren Form Mizuko is a Siren or evil manipulative mermaids as most would call. In Greek mythology, the Sirens were dangerous yet beautiful creatures, portrayed as femmes fatales who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. In this form She still has blue hair, but beautiful scales cover one portion of her face. The whites of her eyes blacken and her irises deepen in their blue color as her pupils bleed into her irises. The lower half of her body forms to a fish-like mermaid tail keeping the blue theme of her attire and she always keeps her jewelry on. (Guages, necklaces, rings, etc.) Along with her being a Siren it come with water manipulation abilities. Being able to make water, in all forms, move in the way she wishes. From water cannons, to forming objects, to helping heal her or others only a little bit. Often using it as a numbing agent. Her voice is also used as a contribute to her, if wanted using it to luer people in, placing them in a hypnotic state of lust. With this she can get someone to do what she wants, but it's rarely used unless she wants to. Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character follows his or hers own whims. He/she is an individualist first and last. They will values their own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others' freedom. They will attempt to avoid authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. A chaotic neutral character does not intentionally disrupt organizations as part of a campaign of anarchy. To do so, he or she would have to be motivated either by good (and a desire to liberate others) or evil (and a desire to make those different from himself suffer). A chaotic neutral character may be unpredictable, but his or her behavior is not totally random. They are inot as likely to jump off a bridge as to cross it. Chaotic neutral is the best alignment you can be because it represents true freedom from both society's restrictions and a do-gooder's zeal. Chaotic neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it seeks to eliminate all authority, harmony, and order in society. A list of Ten Commandments for a chaotic neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall lie to promote your freedom. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action promotes your freedom. 5. You shall honor no authority above yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall not aid enemies of freedom or those who promote law. 9. You shall pursue pleasure. 10. You shall promote unlimited freedom for yourself. Clan & Rank N/A High school grade Junior What district do you live in? District 2 - close to her Aunt. Relationship Single and loving it. Occupation Caretaker of animals at a nearby pet store. Fighting Style Base Style: Ninjutsu Flow of battle: Dou For she spends a lot of time with her older cousin, Azrinth, she's observed her. Asking to go to the dojo with her a lot when Az does decide to go to one in her free time. After a while of watching she asked to be taken under the wing of Az. Azrinth accepted. She never taught her more than fighting for she didn't want Mokaria to become an Oni for it wasn't a life for her. Now, it has become routine for her to go to the Dojo with or without Az every chance she gets. Chi Base Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into ''actualsubstances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Chikara no Hadou The '''Chikara no Hadou' (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken'stoned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. Weapon of Choice Body and Siren abilites she was born with. Allies/Enemies N/A Background Mizuko or Miz for short was the black sheep in her family. Disowned by most and the ones who still dared to claim her eventually left her too for she was different. She was born a siren. Her father being from a long line of one of the Greek God, Triton's demigod offspring. Eventually evolving every other few generations into creatures into the sea. Her generation just so happened to be one of the unfortunate few. Like any other myth about some half creatures water is what trigers her Siren form. The gene didn't come into action until she was six years of age. That's when her mother had decided to abandon her and leave her with her father. Her father died after her eleventh birthday. From then on she bounced from family member to family member and even a few foster homes who eventually sent her back off after a few months or less. Leaving her practically without a stable home for alost two years. After she had turned 13 Azrinth took her in until she turned 16. Azrinth helped her get a decent job at the local pet store since she loved animals. Moka aften got raises for being such a good help and having a passion for all the creatures in the store. Aquatics, amphibians, and reptiles being her favorites. After her mom was contacted and papers were signed she was able to live on her own legally at 16 where Az did what she could to find her a home in close proximity and her big cousin helps with bills and such whenever she needs. Now that she's 17 she's decided to enroll back into school and finish out her education. PeakHuman System * Peak Human Flexibility * Peak Human Reflexes Roleplay Selection N/A APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen